


Over the ledge

by kurojiri



Series: Febuwhump 2019 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coma, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2019, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: He was alive, that had to mean something. It had to.





	Over the ledge

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and publishing anything for the yj fandom. And I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous since I haven't watch this show in a while. But I have always wanted to try it out.   
> (Ps. I rather had s2 with Wally alive. But that's just me.)
> 
> Prompt Used: Coma

There had been days when Dick had thought: maybe this will be the day. When he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from plummeting. To be utterly defeated while finding himself living in a world without his heart.

Dick Grayson had always wanted to believe that he was optimistic, that the superhero world would not destroy them all. He had been a fool, a very naïve hero despite the years of training and experience he had been given. The ways he coped may have been not all that healthy, but Dick had survived since he had been named Robin. Then Nightwing. He had always made himself a support system. One that kept him grounded.

It had worked. Made him see a window to jump into. And one of his favorite contacts had been Wally West, his best friend. They had danced around it, made a game of it when they poorly disguised their feelings, and in some strange reality and push, they had confessed. Eventually. And embarrassingly so cheesy.

They didn’t date right away. Life happened to be very turbulent, Wally stopped being a hero, and the bat family was broken and hurriedly put back into place. (But the cracks had still shown themselves.) So many things changed, but what didn’t was how Wally had still stuck into his life. That had been enough for Dick at the time. Even without the extra pushing of dating.

It had almost seemed that maybe one day it would be nice to reflect. To have a moment even, for Dick and Wally to try it. That had been all what he wanted a day—a moment, and breath to attempt. He didn’t think it had been a selfish request. And it shouldn’t have been.

But when that day happened Dick had thought he lost him. He couldn’t even describe that day without breaking. With his body crumpled. Unmoving. That had made the world seem dimmer. They all had rushed to save him and after hours later Wally had been officially marked as a coma patient. It hadn't meant that he was dead.

(Though, that still didn’t help Dick either when he looked at Wally pale. Not laughing, not joking but silent, and practically still in his sleep. Dick had to listen to the heart monitor to know he wasn’t gone.)

He didn’t recall the first week of visiting. Dick just stayed there when he could, ate when he had been forced to. And just sit there waiting for him to wake up. Being in a coma did not mean he was dead. But it had also meant that time was still moving forward without him. They were all progressing, while Wally just stayed in bed.

It may have been not healthy in that first week. But he had slowly started to pull himself back. Because he knew that Wally would have wanted him to do. Even if, it had been hard to walk away from the room. Wally would wake up.

He had to.


End file.
